Repo
by Jetfires girl
Summary: What will happen to Matthew after 17 years of being born, raised, and cared for inside a small two story house... and going outside for the first time. What will his father think. And what will happen when Mattew... meets the Repo Man. R&R that all I ask!
1. Intro

Ello mah peoples… soo I've been wanting to write this story since I watched Repo like… two months ago was it… idk but yeah I love Hetalia… and I love Repo… so yeah ^^

I don't know if this story should be under crossovers or if it's good where this story is.

YES THE ENTIRE STORY TAKES PLACE IN ONE NIGHT

DISCLAIMER: unfortunately I don't own Repo or Hetalia

…

_In a not too distant future…_

_A series of organ failures spread through out the entire world…_

_There were chaos… madness… people desperate for help…_

_Police sometimes killing people to keep them calm…_

_Nothing seemed to work… _

_Organs kept failing… people kept dying…_

_But… out of the chaos… a savior emerged…_

_GeneCo…_

_GeneCo offered organ payments…_

_You could have your surgery and make payments once a month…_

_The people were saved…_

_And surgery became more of a fashion statement…_

_The founder of GeneCo… Alfred Jones…_

_And his children…_

_Lovino…_

_Natalia…_

_And Feliciano…_

_The world's most powerful family…_

_But then one day…_

_Alfred went to Congress and passed a new law…_

_Repossession of organs are legalized…_

_And for those who cannot make their payments…_

_GeneCo. sends…_

_The Repoman…_


	2. Repo Man

Yay second chappie X3…

Disclaimer: I don'ts own Hetalia or Repo

_Italics mean singing_

…

The sun had just set; it was starting to get dark. A young women was running down an alleyway. Unknown to her she passes a young man with short silver hair and blood red eyes. He was wearing all black and wore a trench coat that went down and touched the ground. He stepped out of the corner he was hiding in and look at the girl that had just ran passed him. He laughed, he knew why she was running… it made him want to follow her and watch the grotesque scene that was about to unfold.

"_Out from the night from the mist steps a figure._

_No one really knows his name for sure._

_He stands at six foot six, head and shoulders,_

_Pray he never comes knocking at your door._

_Say that you once bought a heart or new corneas,_

_But somehow never managed to square away your debts._

_He won't bother to write or to phone you..._

_He'll just rip your still-beating heart from your chest_!"

He laughed manically at the sight of the girl running. She was trapped. The alley was a dead end. She ran back and forth for the doors in the alley trying to get in. This made Gilbert giggle.

"_Now you could run. You could hide. You could try to!_

_But he always has a way of finding you._

_He will come at your weakest hour._

_When no one is around who might rescue you!"_

But then he thought… wait I'm here… I could rescue her… he laughed. Like hell he would help her. He wanted to watch her get ripped open and have her organs laid out on the floor. He climbed up a fire escape and pulled up the ladder so the girl wouldn't be able to get up. She did see him; she called out to Gilbert… asking for him to help her. But he just laughed.

"_For many years ago we all fell in debt._

_New body parts were need, to perfect our image_

_And until our debts are clear, we will live in fear! Of the Repo Man_"

He looked back down in the alley. The girl was dead, and a Repo Man was standing over her with her heart… or should I say GeneCo.'s heart in his hand. He then put the heart in a container and left… the girls body still lying there. Her shirt ripped off and a huge hole where her chest used to be.

...

hehe Gilbert plays such a good graverobber. XD

Pwease Review and leave your thoughs ^^


	3. 21st Century Cure!

Omg sorry it took so long for me to update

Well anyway here we go

**WARNINIG**: oops forgot to mention… there is some m-preg but its only in a couple of chappies so **DON'T THINK ABOUT IT**... just know its there XP

Disclaimer: I donts own Hetalia or Repo sadly

…

Alfred sat at his desk at GeneCo filing through some paper work that had been long forgotten for a while. More people were not paying for their surgeries and his repomen have been working overtime-reclaiming GeneCo property.

Across his desk, all sitting in separate chairs, his two sons and his daughter. After hours of searching for them, doing who knows what, restricted them from leaving his office until he had to leave in a few minutes.

The elevators opened suddenly and his two bodyguards walked in, each carrying their far share of various guns and knives, and handed Alfred a file full of pictures. The pictures were all grotesque in their own way, Romano standing over a munch of teenagers, all of which were dead, that probably pissed him off for Romano was infamous for blowing up over very VERY little things. Natalia passed out in another picture, probably from the illegal Zydrate she says she's off of. And Feliciano taking one of the faces off one of the teenagers while gives the camera his adorable one of a kind smile.

Alfred scanned over all three of his children, disgust clear on his face.

"All three of you… you all are a disgrace"

Romano just sat cowardly in his chair, Natalia ignored him, and Feli just tried to make himself invisible.

The elevator doors opened again this time to one of GeneCo.'s doctors. The doctor walked nervously into his office, fearing what reaction his boss would give to the news he was giving.

He handed the file to his boss.

"I-I'm sorry sir… you have a terminal disease… s-sir, it's moving rapidly… y-you don't have much time"

Alfred looked down at the file one last time before slamming it to his desk startling the doctor. One of his bodyguards then pulled out on of her handguns and shot the doctor in the head.

All three siblings looked at each other, the competition was now on. Which of the three would inherit GeneCo.

Alfred then got up out of his chair and made his way to the elevator, his bodyguards not far behind him. It was time for him to put his plan into action.

"_Maggots, vermin..._

_You want the world for nothing._

_Commence your groveling... _

_Alfred, your king, is dying._

_Even Alfred Jones_

_Cannot prevent this passing._

_Who will inherit GeneCo?_

_I'll keep those vultures guessing_"

With that he got in his limo and drove to the location of his target.

…

(Another side of town)

Matthew, who finally got out of his locked bedroom, crept through a passage way that let out to the graveyard that was behind his house. He then came to the end of the passage and the door that led to his papa's mausoleum. He closed the door and took some time to look and picture of his papa. His father told him he died giving berth to him and that his blood disease that he had also contributed to his death as well. Unfortunately, Matthew also inherited his papa's blood disease, so he wasn't allowed to go outside and risk raising his blood pressure.

He sat down next to the door that led outside to the graveyard, pulled out a sandwich and began to read one of his favorite bug books. Matthew liked to collect bugs. He would open his window when his father wasn't around and catch the bugs that flew in.

Matthew sat there for a good five minutes when out of the corner of his eye he saw a bug he hadn't caught already. He set his book and sandwich aside and pulled out a can from his book bag that he brought. He made his way slowly to the bug, trying not to make it fly away or worse fly outside. He was so close… he then leapt forward just missed the bug and he watched it fly outside and land on a tombstone right across from his papa's mausoleum. He wanted that bug really bad, but he didn't want his father to find out. But he was at work at GeneCo. And it was just right there. So for the first time in his life… he went outside.

"_I'll make this quick…_

_It's in my sights…_

_I'll capture it…_

_And run back inside… and be back home in time…"_

He snuck up to the bug like he did inside. He made sure not to move so quickly this time. He was so close now he couldn't mess this up. As soon as he was close enough he leapt forward again but this time he caught the bug. As he celebrated to himself of his new object of study, he was unaware of a certain albino walking around the graveyard looking for a corpse that wasn't too decomposed already but just enough so he can get his illegal Zydrate.

The graverobber then saw a sign behind the boy that he saw in almost every graveyard.

'All graverobber will be shot on site'

Almost right on cue, a guard walked in for his nightly patrol of the graveyard. He smiled to himself. Not one guard in a graveyard had ever caught him, so he often tried to see how far he could go until he got caught.

Matthew saw the guard and hid behind one of the gravestones. He had never been so scared in his life. It was then that he heard chuckling. He looked up to see an albino man dressed in black and even though the guard was not even 20ft away… he didn't hide. The man looked down at him and smiled… then laughed this weird 'Kesesesse' sound. He looked back to see if it was clear but then the weird man got his attention again.

"_Industrialization has crippled the globe…_

_Nature failed as technology spread…"_

During his talking, he was opening up a grave just across from Matthew.

"_And in it's wake, a market erected…_

_An entire city built on top of the dead…"_

And with that he picked up a body from inside the grave and dropped it on the ground. Matthew was so scared at this point. He just wanted to go back inside and stay there forever. The weird man the leaned in close to him.

"_And you can finance your bones and your kidneys..._

_For every market a submarket grows…_

_But best you be punctual with making your payments…_

_Lest it be you on the concrete below…"_

The man went back over to the body and pulled out this weird syringe thing and stuck it into the nose of the dead body and this strange blue stuff came out into in.

"_It's quick, it's clean, and it's pure…_

_It could change your life, rest assured…"_

He then pulled out the needle and held it close to Matthews face.

"_It's the 21st Century Cure"_

He then stood up away from Matthew.

"_And it's my job, to steal and rob..._

_GRAVES"_

The man screamed at the top of his lungs attracting all the guards that were in the graveyard. Soon alarms were going off, dogs were barking, and a ton of guards ran towards them. Matthew, without even thinking, ran towards the door only to find that it locked itself on the other side.

He then felt himself being pulled away from the door. The graverobber was leading him away from the guards, but he was still carrying the body with him.

He led Matthew to a wall where he smashed the dead body into the wall where then some of the brick fell. He smashed the head of the body a couple of more time in the wall before a hole was big enough for both of them to crawl in. But when they got in all Matthew wanted to do was get out.

Thousands of bodies, as far as the eye can see, piled on top one another and more were being dumped in.

The graverobber looked a little too happy for his liking.

"Whoa… I hit the jackpot this time"

He looked back at Matthew, with a smile, and continued is little lecture.

"_So why care for these petty obsessions?_

_Your designer heart still beats with common blood! _

_And what if you could have genetic perfection, _

_Would you change who you are, if you could?_

_'Cause it's quick, it's clean, and it's pure!It could change your life, rest assured"_

He then knelt down and did the same thing to another body as he did to the he used to get them into this… room. Words couldn't describe how terrified Matthew was at this point. All he wanted right now was to go home.

"It's the 21st Century Cure!"

Matthew then backed up to the hole in the wall ready to make his escape and run around the house to the front.

"_And it's my job, to steal and rob... _

_Gra~ves!"_

Too late. He screamed his loudest again which attracted the guards everywhere there to their location.

Suddenly Matthew was dragged from the hole and thrown onto the ground. There were guards all around him. Tears formed in his eyes knowing that soon these people were going to kill him. His wrist monitor went off warning him that his blood pressure was too high and he needed to take his pills.

Tears rolling down his face, the guard lifted his gun to his face. His vision went blurry. But before he passed out he saw a man push away all of the guards. He in all black attire, but he wasn't the graverobber he had met.

He kind of looked like… the repomen that he heard about.

…

OMG THIS CHAPPIE IS SOOOO LONG… especially for close to midnight XP

They get longer TRUST ME

And yes I do love all the reviews I have so far ^^ so I'll keep goin on this... and also cause ya'll will... probably guess who Blind Mag will be X3

Please Review so I know what ya'll think of mah story


End file.
